


Полубог

by NoMoreHeroes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreHeroes/pseuds/NoMoreHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Размышления Джейка о своем отце</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полубог

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика Demigod за авторством In Pieces
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8763698/1/Demigod

Джейк почувствовал, как потяжелел воздух, поднялась пыль и затрепетали страницы, которые он крепко держал в руках. Их стало почти невозможно прочесть, но теперь он достаточно знал об Альберте Вескере. Его руки сжались в кулаки, сминая бумагу. Шерри приблизилась к нему, но затем остановилась; ее протянутая рука медленно опустилась — она не должна была нарушить этот момент.

Ее взволнованный голос достиг его ушей, но наемник проигнорировал его - она не будет возражать.

Он бросил скомканные бумаги рядом с собой и взглянул на них напоследок, прежде чем перевести взгляд на небо, окрасившееся в оттенки красного и оранжевого. Солнце скрывалось за собиравшимися на горизонте облаками.

Когда Джейк достал из кармана черные очки, чтобы защитить глаза от пыльного ветра, его вдруг посетила простая мысль, заставившая его усмехнуться. Его отец потратил всю свою жизнь на то, чтобы сделать себе имя, и в результате все знали его как сумасшедшего ублюдка, которым он собственно и был.

Джейк был уверен, что нашел лучший способ «почтить» память его отца.

— Джейк?

Он повернулся к Шерри — ее лицо выражало искреннюю заботу. Он посмотрел на солнцезащитные очки в правой руке, ухмыльнулся и надел их.

— Называй меня Вескером.

Шерри молча наблюдала, как он прошел мимо нее и сел на мотоцикл; он повернул ключ в замке зажигания и услышал громкий звук двигателя. Она пожалела о том, что позволила ему прочитать эти документы, но для сомнений было уже слишком поздно - Мюллер заслужил правду.

— Ты идешь или нет?

Она кивнула и села на неудобное кожаное сиденье, обняв наемника и положив подбородок ему на плечо. Когда он ускорился, она почувствовала, как ветер ударил ей в лицо, и задрожала. После долгого молчания Шерри заговорила достаточно громко, чтобы Джейк мог услышать ее голос сквозь шум двигателя:

— Ты не любишь его, Джейк.

— Я знаю, — ответил он. — Я просто хочу насладиться тем, что поимею его репутацию.

Альберт Вескер хотел уничтожить мир. Его сын собирался спасти его.


End file.
